Kenny's Last Swig Of a Fight
by Tala and Kai Lover
Summary: Kenny is a teen who thinks his ego is bigger then his brain, and thinks hes tough... Well boy is he wrong. What happens when Simon comes along? Kenny's POV Alcoholdrug referencefighting.


This one-shot thing is something I had to do for English class. We read "_Silver Kiss_" and then we were to pick a character who didn't have a lot of time in the story, then had to write from 3rd person and make it like the story. So… I would like you all to enjoy "Kenny's Last Swig of a Fight".

Kenny… is the kid Simon beat up. Review if you want to.

0o0oTala and Kai lovero0o0

* * *

He took another swig from the filled bottle of vodka, the weed his friends smoked digging and embedding itself into his nose. Kenny set the bottle down and looked to the side where a smooth looking knife lay untouched. He picked it up, having a sudden fascination with the metal on a handle. The object shone in the moonlight, reflecting back onto his pale, toned face. He stopped for a minute, his leather jacket making a soft crinkling noise as a shiver ran up his spine. 

'_Why am I feeling like this?_' Kenny asked himself with a disgusted snicker.

He stood up, leaning against a car that bit the dust long ago. He could hear a thud near him, signaling an intruder to HIS lot, or one of his half drunken friends' had just fallen. His ears picked up another noise though; the sound of two dogs or maybe a person and a dog growling a little way from the lot. Another shiver ran up his already chilled spine. Then he froze hearing one of his friends.

"Hey boy!" his friend yelled while pulling himself up onto the brick wall border.

He could see a boy with silver hair, smile with a sarcastic/ amused look. His other friend the large one followed with an almost emotionless face.

The now half empty bottle of Vodka shined in the moonlight, almost like yelling at him to take a drink and finish off his near drunken state. Kenny had bent down and picked up the bottle, then walked over to where the boy saw him. He snarled with slight anger and spoke up.

"This is our lot," he slurred out and gave a slight sway from the hard liquor.  
He held his knife tightly in his hand, and watched the boy's expression change the slightest to a mere nervousness.

'_Damn kid… he needs to learn to stay AWAY from people that would make him nervous_' Kenny thought with a small inward smirk. He watched as the boy stood up as his friends approached. He spoke again.

"Where you from?" he said with anger in his voice; his friends continuing.  
"You ain't from around here," snapped his bulky friend to his right. Finally, his annoying friend, the wall climber, opened his large mouth.  
"Yeah, and if nobody knows you, you ain't nobody." The wall climber giggled.

Kenny cringed at the sound, and then went back to his almost calm drunken state. He looked up just in time to see the 'albino's' eyes flicker with anger as he stepped further into his territory. Kenny missed his lumberjack like friend speaking and placed his drink between two bricks, then started to toss his knife from hand to hand like an instinct.

"Pretty stupid, you mean," he said with a hint of amusement.  
"You a retard or something?" Kenny questioned as his younger friend stepped forward to the boy.  
"Yeah. He's to dumb to be scared," his friend giggled again.

Right after, it seemed like time slowed as the boy turned to him slowly. Kenny zoned out, not seeing his bulky friend shoot forward, swinging his fists as the kid side stepped with the agility of the wind, literally. The next thing Kenny saw was his largest friend flying through the air. Then his mind just exploded with anger.

'_You'll pay boy…greatly_' he thought and stalked forward.

He stopped inches from the boy, tightly gripping the knife like it were a life line. His eyes averted up and he saw an amused look in the boy's eyes. He growled lowly and lunged forward, but the boy was too quick for him. He could hear the 'clink' of the knife as it fell when a cold hand captured his arm for a second. He slowly backed away as the boy started to laugh like a spawn of the devil. Kenny was almost against the car, when a strong punch landed on his chest. He wheezed as he hit the car with a '_THUD'_. He started to slide down from the impact, but two cold hands grabbed him and slammed him into the car once more. Kenny could taste the blood in his mouth, the metallic liquid slowly seeping over his tongue. Time stopped as the boy's fist aimed for Kenny's head. Images flew rapidly through his head, and one final thought.

'_Please…let me live through this_' he thought weakly in his mind, as his head slammed against the car, making him slip into darkness. The cold taking over his body completely, sending him into nothing...

* * *

I hope you all liked this... Well I'm out.  
33  



End file.
